


For A Good Cause

by Nary



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Fuck Or Die, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Yennefer takes charge of dumb boys who got themselves all sex pollened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: "Fortunately there's a simple enough solution.""Good," said Geralt, who by this time knew perfectly well how Yennefer normally operated.  "What's the price?""I suppose that depends," she replied.  When Geralt's brow furrowed in confusion, she elaborated.  "The venom will be expelled from his body with his seed.  It might take a few... rounds... but he'll recover eventually.  You didn't actually need to bring him all this way - he could have hired a whore, or sorted it out himself with a quick handjob or two." She paused, looking at Jaskier's current state of desperation.  "Maybe three," she conceded.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	For A Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



It was not the first time Geralt of Rivia had carried a half-conscious Jaskier to Yennefer's house for help. There had been the incident with the djinn, of course, most memorably, but there had been several other occasions after that where he would ride up and haul the bard off Roach to carry him in for the sorceress to examine and treat. It wasn't that Jaskier was incompetent, by any means, but he didn't possess the superhuman stamina and resilience of a witcher - yet insisted on traveling with one. He was bound to get into a scrape here and there. If she hadn't known how much he valued the bard, Yennefer might have imagined Geralt was engineering these unfortunate accidents just to have a reason to keep visiting her. 

This time, when Geralt dragged the bard into her parlor, sweaty and disheveled and gasping for breath, Yennefer diagnosed the problem at a glance. "Let me guess, dymnica venom?"

"How did you know?"

Yennefer raised an eyebrow and gestured casually in the direction of Jaskier's trousers, which resembled nothing so much as a circus tent, being striped in a vibrant red and blue and complete with pole. "I have two eyes and a brain. How bad of a dose did he get, and how long ago?"

"Three days ago. The little bastards swarmed him. I'd guess he took about twenty, twenty-five stings," said Geralt. "He's been like _this_ ever since." Jaskier was grinding himself up against Geralt's leg, moaning, pawing pathetically at his shoulder. The witcher ignored him stoically (or as stoically as possible under the circumstances, anyway). 

Yennefer winced. "Well. It's bound to be uncomfortable, with that much poison in his bloodstream, but he's not going to die from it, at least not right away. It would probably take a week to cause enough damage for that." She leaned back in her chair, resting her chin on her hand. "Fortunately there's a simple enough solution."

"Good," said Geralt, who by this time knew perfectly well how Yennefer normally operated. "What's the price?"

"I suppose that depends," she replied. When Geralt's brow furrowed in confusion, she elaborated. "The venom will be expelled from his body with his seed. It might take a few... rounds... but he'll recover eventually. You didn't actually need to bring him all this way - he could have hired a whore, or sorted it out himself with a quick handjob or two." She paused, looking at Jaskier's current state of desperation. "Maybe three," she conceded.

Geralt frowned, while gently but firmly trying to disentangle himself from Jaskier, who was moaning about how much it hurt. "You can't just cast a spell and remove the effect?" 

"I could probably come up with something, given time," she said, shrugging. "But where would the fun be in that?" 

Still, Geralt hesitated. "Yen," he said, "there's something else I didn't mention."

"Oh? I'm shocked, truly."

The witcher shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to keep Jaskier steady as the bard groped him indelicately. "He's already tried, uh, helping himself that way. It didn't work. I think it might have made it worse, actually."

"Ahh," said Yennefer. "Interesting." She tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair, considering the dilemma. "I didn't put much stock in the old belief that dymnica venom could only be expelled by someone who loves the afflicted person, but maybe it's true." She gave Geralt a searching look. "It might have to be you, then." Her voice softened a little as she saw the puzzled expression on his face. "I know how much you care for him - and he feels the same towards you. Look after him."

She'd never seen the famous White Wolf come so close to blushing. "What if he objects after he's... recovered?"

"It's a bit rich," Yennefer said dryly, "that you're concerned about that. After all, it's not as if doing this will create a permanent bond between you that can't be severed." Geralt had the good grace to look uncomfortable. "At worst," the sorceress added, "it'll be temporarily awkward for the two of you. I'm sure you can sort it out."

Geralt didn't move, so Yennefer presumed he might need further encouragement. "Go on - I'll let you borrow my bedroom if you want."

"It's not that," he said, unable to make eye contact. "It's just... while he took the brunt of the attack, I was stung as well, in rescuing him. I may need similar... assistance."

Yennefer couldn't suppress a smirk at that. "Why, Geralt of Rivia," she said, "you've been suffering in silence all this time?"

"Jaskier was more important," he muttered. "And I didn't want to assume you'd help me, after... everything else."

Yennefer stood, extending a hand to him. "Geralt, the poison must be going to your head. I can be annoyed at you, frustrated with you, and still care about you - definitely not wanting you to die, you fool! Have you never felt that way about anyone before?" She gave a significant glance at the writhing bard.

"Hm," said Geralt, frowning as if a terrible realization was dawning on him. It had apparently never occurred to him that Yennefer might feel the same way about him as he felt about Jaskier.

"Come on," she said. "We can talk more about this when you're not being ravaged by poison - and when you're done being ravished by me."

Geralt seemed stunned but grateful as she led him, still half-carrying Jaskier, to her room. The bard was practically whimpering as Geralt laid him down on the bed and began stripping those ridiculous trousers off him. "Don't worry," the witcher murmured, more tenderly than Yennefer might have expected from him, "it'll be better soon." 

"Geralt...?" Jaskier looked dazed, fumbling at his jacket in a futile attempt to take it off. Yennefer had mercy after a few moments and helped him.

Geralt had managed to remove the bottom half of the bard's clothing, but had stopped there, seeming uncertain how to proceed. "What now?"

"Is this the first time you've done this?" Yennefer asked him. "With a man, I mean - I know you have plenty of experience with women."

"First time with him," Geralt said, which didn't quite answer the question - although maybe it did? "Just don't want to hurt him."

Yennefer eyed the bard's cock, which was straining fit to burst. "I don't think it's possible for you to hurt him. But I don't recommend putting your mouth on his cock, or letting him come inside you - ingesting more of the poison would probably be a bad idea, when the goal is to get rid of it. And take your clothes off, for pity's sake."

Geralt seemed relieved that someone besides him was taking charge. He obediently removed his leathers, a sight which Jaskier seemed quite interested in. The bard tried to sit up, but Yennefer planted a hand on his chest and pushed him back down into a pile of pillows. 

"Don't over-exert yourself, it just makes the poison spread faster."

"Huh?" 

"Lie down," she said, figuring that using simpler words was best. "We'll take care of you." She untied the laces holding her robe closed and let it slide off. Jaskier's eyes widened as both of them undressed and he settled down and did as he was told.

"You can fuck him," Yennefer told Geralt, "as long as you don't finish inside him. If you don't have the self-control right now, we'll think of something else."

Geralt nodded grimly. "I can manage." He stood and Yennefer got her first look at his condition - his cock was, if anything, just as hard and aching as Jaskier's, but he'd been hiding it better. Now that he didn't have to conceal his need, it seemed more urgent. He gripped Jaskier's ankles and pulled him closer, spreading his legs apart as he did so. The bard squealed and Yennefer realized that if she didn't intervene, he was about to get fucked raw - and while he might not mind that now, he'd likely have some regrets in the morning.

"Wait, I have some oil," she said, getting up hastily and grabbing the bottle from the dressing table where she kept it. Geralt held still just long enough to let her approach and slip her arm around his waist so she could coat his cock in the slick substance. As soon as she touched him, she could feel the heat burning him up. Geralt throbbed in her grip, unable to stifle a groan, and his hips twitched impatiently. "There you go," she told him, patting him on the backside as she set the oil aside where it would be within easy reach later.

Once she'd finished anointing him, Geralt wasted no time in burying himself deep within Jaskier's waiting ass. The bard babbled something incoherent but enthusiastic, and Geralt gave an answering grunt, pounding him harder. Yennefer took a moment to enjoy the sight of them together, the rippling of Geralt's muscles as he thrust into Jaskier, the way the bard was practically drooling for him. She couldn't resist coming to perch on the edge of the bed beside them, sliding her hand between them and grasping Jaskier's cock. It was on fire, dark red and pulsing, and he whined at her touch - she guessed everything was too sensitive right now. Still, she knew that it was best to get the venom out of him as quickly as they could. "Come on now," she told him, "what are you waiting for, an invitation?"

Jaskier flailed helplessly and came, his spunk practically sizzling across her hand. Yennefer wiped it off quickly - she didn't think it could affect her through the skin, but there was no point in taking chances. Geralt grimaced and for a moment she thought he was going to break his word and come too, drawn in by Jaskier's climax. "Hold back," she warned him, and Geralt slowed his pace, steading himself as best as he could, though she could see his legs trembling. "It'll be your turn soon," she soothed him, and Geralt gave a growl in response but nodded.

Despite having come once, Jaskier was still as hard as ever - Yennefer had expected that would be the case, since he'd received a whopping dose of the venom, which had then had three days to work on his system. It would take more than one orgasm to clear it from his body. He stared up at Geralt, glassy-eyed, and said the first coherent sentence she'd heard him utter since entering her house: "Do it again!"

Geralt didn't need to be asked twice, and picked up his pace once more. Yennefer's own arousal was growing, and she knew it would need to be sated before too long, but for now she could take pleasure in watching them, Jaskier's feet over Geralt's shoulders, the witcher driving into him with rough, quick thrusts that made him shudder and gasp. When Geralt bent over him so that he could deliver a series of even harder strokes, Jaskier arched up and kissed him hungrily. Geralt looked stunned, but didn't pull away, letting the bard continue to suck and bite at his lips until they were red and swollen as his cock. He snarled and Yennefer could tell he was once again getting close to losing control. "Do you need to come, darling?" she asked, reaching up to stroke Geralt's stubbled cheek. Jaskier turned his head and sucked at her fingers, indifferent to whatever his needy mouth could reach, and she didn't stop him.

"Yes," Geralt grunted, his face glistening with sweat. He'd held out longer than she'd imagined he could, and was now starting to waver despite his more-than-human stamina. Beneath him, Jaskier trembled and spasmed again, and Geralt gave a guttural moan, bracing himself through another hard orgasm. "I can't - unh - wait!" 

Yennefer tilted his chin, forcing him to look at her. "You can, and you will. Do you hear me? You didn't want to hurt him, and if you come inside him right now, you'll hurt him. So you'll hold out a few more moments. That's it, that's a good boy... almost there, just a little longer..." As soon as Jaskier was reduced to a twitching heap, she helped Geralt to pull out of him, grasping his still-slick cock in her hand and giving it the few vigorous strokes that were all he needed for his release. Once again she caught as much of his seed in her hand as she could, wiping it away safely on her bed linens. It occurred to her that she almost wished she'd saved it, to examine its properties later, but the moment wasn't right. 

Geralt was panting and trembling, and she drew him to lie down on the bed next to her and Jaskier. The bard was still stiff, but seemed less frantic than before, and Yennefer judged that she could take a little while to enjoy Geralt for herself. "My turn," she said, leaning over to kiss him, before swiftly moving to straddle his mouth. Geralt's beard scraped pleasantly against her inner thighs as he began to lick her. He'd done this enough times now to know exactly what she liked, and he performed admirably considering the circumstances. Yennefer let her eyes close, pressing her hips against his face, bracing her hands against the bedpost as he tongued her inner folds, sucking at her clit. 

What she hadn't expected was Jaskier, evidently deciding he wasn't finished yet, getting up to climb clumsily onto Geralt's chest and grind himself against her ass. She gave a huff of surprise, but didn't order him to stop. His hands groped for her tits, and when he couldn't quite find them, she guided him the rest of the way there. Even half-stoned from dymnica venom and multiple orgasms, he wasn't incompetent at fondling her nipples, and it added a delightful sensation to the mix. Geralt's hands moved uncertainly from her thighs to Jaskier's and back, as if he didn't entirely know who he should be touching, with so many options, but that didn't matter right now. 

Yennefer knew that Jaskier wanted to be inside her - he was pushing against her ass, her thighs, whatever he could touch, his cock hard and slick - he just couldn't quite manage the coordination required. She arched her back, putting herself at a slightly more accommodating angle, and reached back to help guide him into her. Jaskier sank in to the hilt, gasping, and Yennefer glanced down to make sure they weren't suffocating Geralt in the process. If the witcher was overwhelmed, he didn't show it. He continued lapping at her pussy, taking momentary breaks to lick and suck at Jaskier's balls, to nip at Yennefer's thighs, anything he could reach.

"Don't you dare," Yennefer gasped between strokes, "come inside me." The bard made a murmur of assent, and she decided to trust that he was coherent enough by now to understand that it would be a very bad idea to disobey her. Besides, it felt too good to stop. She felt a wave of pleasure building within her, as impossible to hold back as a wildfire. Yennefer cried out, shuddering as she let the blaze overtake her. 

Gasping, she clung to the bed for support, legs shaking so hard that she was afraid if she moved to climb off Geralt she'd probably knee him in the face. Jaskier, she realized with some relief, had pulled out and come on the small of her back - she could feel the faint prickling of his seed there, and itched to get it off her. It was that, as much as anything, that drove her to carefully dismount and grab a cloth to clean herself off. Geralt and Jaskier were both collapsed on the bed, sweaty, exhausted, and blessedly non-erect. "How are you feeling now?" she asked, coming back to lie down alongside them.

"Amazing," Jaskier said. "And exhausted. I think I might sleep for a week." Geralt gave a grunt of agreement. "Say, ah, did I.... did we...?" Jaskier seemed puzzled but not dismayed at the current array of naked bodies lying curled around and draped over one another.

"Don't worry about it," Yen told him, patting him on the shoulder. "All for a good cause."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
